SpiderMan, Iron Man & SheHulk shorts
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: A compilation of funny short stories involving all sorts of comical moments between Spider-Man, Iron Man, and She-Hulk. Includes guest stars and cameos by other Marvel characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Spider-Man, Iron Man & She-Hulk Shorts**

**Summary: As the title says, this story features the Amazing Spider-Man, the Invincible Iron Man, and the Sensational She-Hulk in a compilation of hilarious and comical mishaps and situations.**

**Disclaimer: All Marvel characters belong exclusively to Marvel Comics**

* * *

**Race for the Cake**

**Starring:**

**Spider-Man**

**She-Hulk**

**Cameos:**

**Iron Man**

Spider-Man was currently walking through the aisle of a grocery store. Today was Ms Marvel's birthday, and Spider-Man was trying to find some treats for her party at Avengers Mansion.

Along the way, he met up with She-Hulk, who was shopping as well.

"Hi Spider-Man, what are you doing here?" She-Hulk greeted

"Hey She-Hulk, I was just busy looking for some snacks I could bring to Ms Marvel's birthday party." Spider-Man replied.

"That's nice, I was doing the same thing." She-Hulk responded.

" So far, not much of the stuff this place has looks that good to me." Spider-Man said.

"Same here, plus the prices are too much, who wants to buy a bag of Doritos chips for only $8.99." She-Hulk commented.

All of a sudden, a voice was heard over the intercom.

_"Attention all shoppers, I would like to announce that a special Strawberry flavored cake is now on sale for free at the bakery, but only for a limited time." _said the announcer.

"Alright, a free cake, that will be perfect for Ms Marvel once I buy it for her." said both heroes.

They then looked at each other.

"That's funny She-Hulk, for a moment there, I thought you just said you were gonna buy that cake when you know I wanna buy it." Spider-Man said.

"I did say that, because I want the cake." She-Hulk said.

"I don't think so, because I'm getting the cake." Spider-Man said.

"Tough luck webhead, that cake is mine." She-Hulk retorted.

"Not if I get it first." Spider-Man countered before he took off running.

"Hey come back here."called She-Hulk as she ran after him.

Spider-Man ran as fast as he could, trying his best to stay ahead of She-Hulk. Then he suddenly thought up an idea.

"This will slow her down for sure." Spider-Man said mischievously.

Stopping at a nearby aisle, Spider-Man just stood there with his arms crossed.

"Hah, very bad move webhead, because that cake is mine now." She-Hulk said.

But she failed to realize Spider-Man's scheme as the webslinger stuck his foot out. She ended up tripping over it and falling to the floor.

"So long loser." Spider-Man said tauntingly as he continued running again.

"Oh no you don't you trickster." She-Hulk said getting up and running after him once more.

She quickly caught up to him, grabbed his shoulder and tossed him back. But Spider-Man shot a webline at the ceiling, stopping himself in midair. In retaliation, Spider-Man shot some webbing at the floor up ahead of She-Hulk. Soon, her feet got stuck in it, which kept her from moving.

"Sorry green girl, but I'm gonna be the first to get the cake." Spider-Man said swinging pass her.

Oh yeah, you won't be so lucky for long," She-Hulk said.

After freeing her legs from the webbing, She-Hulk ran after Spider-Man once again. Using her strength, she jumped up into the air and grabbed Spider-Man's webline, ripping it in half, causing Spider-Man to fall to the floor.

"Hehe, better luck next time Spidey." She-Hulk taunted running off.

Spider-Man then noticed an empty shopping cart nearby. Thinking quickly, Spider-Man grabbed the cart and used his own super strength to push it towards She-Hulk. The cart hit her from behind, knocking her over.

"Sorry to disappoint you Shulk, but I do believe that brains triumph over brawns." Spider-Man bragged before swinging towards the bakery.

Eventually, both heroes managed to make it to the bakery, where they found a square shaped cake with pink frosting on it. It was encased in a transparent cake container.

But before either Spider-Man or She-Hulk could even reach the cake, however, someone else picked it up. And that someone turned out to be Iron Man.

"I just know for a fact that Ms Marvel will really love this cake." Iron Man said as he walked off with it.

Spider-Man and She-Hulk just stood there, completely puzzled.

"I don't believe it, all this time we were racing each other just to get a cake for a birthday party, and we find out that Iron Man got to it before either of us." Spider-Man said.

"This is just embarrassing, and that's no lie." She-Hulk said.

"You wanna get some coffee?" Spider-Man asked.

"Sure." She-Hulk agreed.

* * *

**Here it is. My first short story.**

**There will be plenty more shorts coming soon once I make them**

**This is also my second Marvel story.**

**Be honest if you read and review it.**

**Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fight for TV**

**Starring:**

**Spider-Man**

**Iron Man**

**Guest stars:**

**Captain America**

Spider-Man and Iron Man were currently watching TV in the main living room of Avengers Mansion. They were watching an episode of Full House.

"I love watching Full House, it's really funny." Spider-Man said.

"I agree, this is a popular show." Iron Man said.

Suddenly the two heroes looked at the clock, which indicated it was now 12:30 pm.

"Whoa, look at the time, Baywatch is on." Iron Man said reaching for the remote.

But Spider-Man grabbed his arm.

"Hey wait a minute, what are you doing, I was going to watch King of Queens." Spider-Man said.

"Well too bad, I want to watch Baywatch." Iron Man said.

"And I want to watch King of Queens." Spider-Man argued.

"Baywatch,"

"King of Queens,"

"Baywatch,"

"King of Queens,"

"King of Queens." Iron Man mocked.

"Baywatch." Spider-Man said on accident.

"Baywatch it is then." Iron Man said grabbing the remote.

"Hey you tricked me." Spider-Man said.

"Too bad." Iron Man said about to change the channel.

"Oh no you don't." Spider-Man said snatching the remote.

"Why you, give me that remote!"

"You want it, come and get it."

Iron Man then lunged at Spider-Man, but the web slinger flipped him over his head and tossed him into the wall.

"Ha, too slow metalhead."

"You'll pay for that!"

Iron Man tackled Spider-Man with so much force that he knocked the remote out of his hand, sliding it across the floor. The two heroes made a dive for it in an attempt to reach it. But Spider-Man quickly got back up and dragged Iron Man back. Iron Man kicked him off his legs and tried to reach for the remote, only for Spider-Man to shoot a webline, grabbing the remote and yanking it back to him.

"Hey, no fair Spider-Man."

"Too bad, so sad."

The armor clad hero tackled him once again, and pretty soon, they began wrestling around the room as they fought over the remote, breaking things such as lamps, coffee mugs, picture frames,etc. Iron Man soon had Spider-Man in a tight headlock while holding the remote out of his reach.

"Who's got the remote now webhead, who's got the remote now!" taunted Iron Man.

Spider-Man snatched the remote from him with a webline.

"You were saying!"

Suddenly, Captain America came into the living room with a large bowl of popcorn.

"Hey, what happened in here, I leave the room for 5 minutes to make some popcorn and you two mess up the place." said Cap.

"It's Iron Man's fault, he wouldn't let me watch King of Queens." said Spider-Man who pulled himself from Iron Man's headlock.

"No it's his fault, I wanted to watch Baywatch." said Iron Man.

"I don't care whose fault it is, just get this mess cleaned up now. And have you two forgotten about the double screen feature on this TV."

"What double screen feature?"

Captain America took the remote from Spider-Man and pressed a button on it. The TV screen soon split into two screens, one which showed Baywatch while the other one showed King of Queens.

"There, that's better. Now clean this mess up."

After that he left the room.

"How were we suppose to know that it had double screen?" asked Spider-Man.

"I don't know, but we better get this place cleaned up before he comes back." said Iron Man.

* * *

**Here's chapter 2.**

**Sorry that it took so long. **

**I hope you like this short I made.**

**There will be plenty more shorts once I make them.**

**Later.**


End file.
